


Across the Threshold

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [17]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Connor Murphy, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Blow Job, Connor Murphy Deserves Happiness, Consensual, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Evan Hansen Deserves Happiness, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Top!Evan, Treebros, Wedding Night Sex, and really happy, bottom!Connor, convan, everyone is over 18, soft connor, they're just really in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: After six amazing years together, Connor and Evan are finally married, and enjoying their wedding night together.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033
Comments: 24
Kudos: 44





	Across the Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii all. I'm back with more TreeBros smut! This was a one shot request, and I've been working on it for MONTHS trying to make it amazing. 
> 
> Special shout-out to GiraffesAndDietPepsi for helping beta and come up with the title, and for brainstorming two scene ideas <3
> 
> So, yeah... Enjoy! :D

“Connor! Don’t drop me!”

Connor snickered, pulling Evan closer and kissing his cheek. “Never.”

Evan giggled as Connor finally managed to open the door and carry Evan across the threshold. He kicked the door closed, nudged the lock, then dropped Evan gently onto the bed, slipping beside him.

“Is this real?” Evan asked, draping his leg over Connor’s in an attempt to get as close to his husband he possibly could.

“Very real,” Connor assured him, resting his hand on Evan’s hip and squeezing.

“I love you, Mr. Connor Hansen,” Evan said softly, leaning up and kissing Connor.

Connor shivered, loving the sound of his name for the first time in a long time.

“What?” Evan asked.

“What?” Connor echoed.

“You have this weird look on your face like you’re a million miles away,” Evan frowned.

Connor shuffled closer to Evan, pressing another kiss to his lips. “I guess I just can’t believe this is real, either. I can’t believe...” He stared down at his wedding band in awe. “I never thought I’d make it this far. Shit, I never thought I’d make it to 18. Never thought anyone would want me. And then-“ He glanced up at Evan. “And then you came into my life.”

Evan smiled at him, running his fingers down Connor’s arm. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Connor murmured, shifting so he was on top of Evan, pressing their bodies together. He captured Evan’s lips in another kiss, running his hands over every inch of Evan he could reach before suddenly standing and pulling Evan to his feet.

Evan giggled. “What are you doing?”

Connor stepped close, trailing kisses from Evan’s forehead down to his neck, nibbling at the sensitive area under Evan’s ear. Evan groaned, tilting his head to the side. Connor snickered, giving Evan one last good nip before pulling back and tugging his suit jacket off, then Evan’s, and tossing them to the floor. They each clumsily kicked out of their shoes, then quickly shucked off their shirts. But when Evan went to unbutton his pants, Connor stopped him.

He kissed Evan again, letting his hands wander down Evan’s back, nails gently scratching as they went. He trailed his hands back up Evan’s arms, then down his chest, making Evan shiver. “Gonna take my time with you,” Connor murmured, kissing his way down Evan’s neck and collarbone, flicking his tongue over Evan’s nipple as he went, planting kisses along his stomach, then kneeling before his husband.

“That tickles,” Evan giggled, but he was flushed, body vibrating with anticipation as Connor slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, his hands brushing Evan’s legs as he worked his pants down. Evan planted his hands on Connor’s shoulders as he stepped out of them. Connor tossed them aside, leaning in and kissing along the top of Evan’s boxers, his hands sneaking up from the bottom to rest on Evan’s hips. He squeezed, kissing his way down until he was mouthing Evan’s dick through his boxers. Evan gasped, pressing his hips forward.

Connor grinned, pulling his hands away and standing. He quickly shed his own pants, then pushed Evan backwards onto the bed again. He climbed between Evan’s legs, fingers running gently across his stomach, dipping just below his boxers.

“Connor,” Evan moaned, squirming.

“Impatient?” Connor grinned. He rubbed Evan’s stomach, flicking his tongue over Evan’s nipple again before leaning closer to nibble and suck. Evan gasped, arching up against Connor.

“Stop teasing,” Evan huffed, trying to reach between them to push Connor’s boxers down.

Connor snickered, pinning Evan’s hands above his head. “Nope, it’s fun.” He ran his free hand down to Evan’s boxers, skimming his fingers below them and grazing Evan’s dick. Evan whined, shifting his hips towards Connor’s hand, but Connor straddled his left leg so he couldn’t move as easily.

“I’m _so_ gonna get you for this,” Evan growled. He had just enough leverage to move his leg against Connor’s erection, making him shudder.

“Fuck,” Connor moaned, dropping his head to Evan’s shoulder.

Evan smirked. “Payback.” He pressed up gently, increasing the pressure, moving his leg faster. Connor gasped, shaking. Evan gave it another second, then pounced, flipping them so Connor was on his back.

“You sneaky shit,” Connor huffed, but he was grinning. “That was evil.”

“But it worked,” Evan pointed out, peppering Connor’s chest in kisses. He straddled Connor’s waist, grinding down as he nipped his neck, licking and sucking a hickey into his skin. Connor whined as Evan pulled away.

“Now who’s impatient?” Evan snickered, dipping his fingers under the hem of Connor’s boxers. Connor eagerly lifted his butt up so Evan could slide them off and toss them to the floor.

“I love you so much, Mr. Connor Hansen,” Evan purred before dipping down and taking Connor’s dick in his mouth.

Connor gasped, bucking his hips up. Evan pulled off, shaking his head. “Nope.” He pressed an arm across Connor’s stomach to keep him still. “I decide when you get deep-throated.”

“Shit,” Connor gasped, squirming beneath him. “You’re so fucking hot when you talk like that.”

Evan smirked, leaning back down. He licked a stripe from Connor’s balls to his shaft, flicking his tongue along the slit before taking him back into his mouth. He bobbed up and down a few times before going all the way down, his nose tickling Connor’s stomach. Connor gasped, desperately trying to move, but Evan kept him pinned.

After another couple minutes of teasing, Evan pulled back.

“Stay,” he said firmly. Connor pouted but nodded. Evan climbed off him, stepping out of his boxers and kicking them to the side. He bent over, rummaging around in his suit jacket.

“Hmm, nice view,” Connor mused.

Evan glanced over his shoulder. He smirked, wiggling his butt, before going back to searching his pockets.

“Hot,” Connor growled, sitting up.

Evan turned around, a small bottle clutched in his hand. “I said stay, remember?”

Connor pouted, but leaned back against the pillows. As Evan approached the bed, though, he motioned for Connor to roll over. Connor quirked a brow, but did as he was told.

“Ass in the air,” Evan ordered, gently spanking Connor’s butt.

“You’re bossy,” Connor huffed, scooting so his ass was up, a pillow under his chest and head.

“Six years together and you’re _just_ realizing that?” Evan chuckled, squeezing flavored lube between Connor’s ass cheeks.

Connor opened his mouth to answer, but Evan’s teasing tongue stole his breath. He gasped as Evan licked down to his balls, then back up, teasing his rim before pressing his tongue in. He moaned, pressing back against Evan’s face. Evan squeezed Connor’s hip, licking and sucking until Connor’s legs were shaking. He pulled back, coated his fingers, then easily slipped one in, pumping slowly.

“Fuck,” Connor sighed, eyes fluttering closed.

“Yeah, we’ll get to that soon,” Evan promised.

“Sassy,” Connor snorted. “You are _very_ sassy tonigh- _ahhhhh shit_ ,” he moaned, as Evan slipped a second finger in.

“Hmmm, what was that?” Evan questioned, pumping faster. Connor whined, flipping him the bird. Evan snickered, scissoring his fingers. He leaned down, kissing Connor’s lower back and ass. After a few minutes, he added a third finger. Connor hissed, arching his back.

“You okay?” Evan asked, stilling his hand and rubbing Connor’s back.

Connor nodded, forcing his body to relax. “Yeah, keep going.”

Evan nodded, pumping slowly this time, letting Connor’s body adjust to the stretch. He used his free hand to reach around him and pump his dick. Connor moaned, burying his face in the pillow. Evan angled his fingers up, and Connor’s legs turned to Jell-O.

“Ready?” Evan asked, planting another kiss on Connor’s back.

“Beyond fucking ready,” Connor assured him.

Evan grinned, gently pulling his fingers out. He slipped on a condom and lubed up, then nudged Connor to lie down on his back again. Connor quickly complied, staring up at Evan, face flushed and eyes wide with lust. Evan settled between his legs and lined up. He maintained eye contact with Connor as he pushed in, pausing every once in awhile to make sure Connor was okay. When he bottomed out, Connor winced, but wrapped his legs around Evan’s back so he couldn’t pull away. Evan leaned forward, capturing Connor’s lips in a kiss. He felt Connor’s arms wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Evan asked as they pulled apart for air.

“Yes, but I love hearing it, so.”

“I love you so fucking much,” Evan said, gasping when Connor clenched around him.

“I love you, too. Now _move_ ,” Connor begged.

“Gladly,” Evan grinned, pumping slowly at first. But the less resistance he met, and the more Connor moaned, the faster he moved. He angled up, and Connor cried out with pleasure, fisting the sheets. He pulled Evan back down for another kiss, nails digging into Evan’s back when he picked up his speed again.

“Fuck,” Connor gasped, letting his legs slide off Evan’s back. “Switch.”

Evan pulled out, lying down as Connor got up on shaky legs and straddled him. He lost his balance and fell forward, hands landing on Evan’s chest.

“You good?” Evan snickered, resting his hands on Connor’s hips. Connor stuck his tongue out in reply. “Hmm, don’t stick that thing out unless you plan on using it.”

“Maybe I will,” Connor grinned, lining up and plunging down on Evan’s dick before he could form a reply. Evan gasped, bucking his hips up. Connor clenched around him, throwing his head back.

“ _Fuck_ , that feels so good,” Connor groaned, pressing his hands against Evan’s chest as he started moving again; he lifted up, then dropped back down, grinding his hips as he went. Evan met him halfway each time, matching his intensity. Soon, they were both too far gone to speak, and the only sounds that filled the room were their moans and the gentle slap of skin meeting skin. Connor shifted with each bounce until he found what he was looking for, gasping as white hot sparks of pleasure jolted through him. His movements became erratic, his hands gripping the sheets. 

Evan reached out and wrapped his hands around Connor’s dick, pumping in time with Connor’s movements. His body was shaking; each time Connor clenched around him, he saw stars, until-

“Close,” Evan gasped, heat filling his core.

“Same,” Connor choked out, picking up speed and clenching each time he bounced. That, coupled with Evan’s hand around his dick, had him crying out as his orgasm rocked through him. Evan kept his hand around Connor, working him through his orgasm, until one final bounce from Connor had Evan crying out as he, too, finished.

Connor collapsed forward, resting his head on Evan’s shoulder, his body shaking with pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped, nibbling at Evan’s shoulder before sitting up, struggling to catch his breath. Evan grinned up at him. 

“That was-“

“Fucking amazing?” Connor finished for him, leaning down to kiss him before carefully pulling off and collapsing beside him.

“Yeah,” Evan nodded. “Holy shit, yeah.”

Connor chuckled. “Okay, once my legs stop shaking, we’ll shower and then get room service, yeah? I’m starving now.”

“Worked up an appetite, huh?” Evan teased. He sat up, carefully discarded the condom, then walked to their suitcases, which had been brought up while they were checking in earlier. He grabbed some baby wipes, then made his way back to Connor. He cleaned off his hand and Connor’s stomach, then laid back down beside him. 

“Sure did,” Connor grinned, curling into Evan’s side. “I didn’t really believe that wedding night sex could be so fucking amazing, but, like, that was _fucking amazing_.”

Evan snickered, wrapping an arm around Connor and pulling him closer. “Well, we’ve got the rest of our lives to keep practicing and make it even better.”

“I don’t know if anything can top that,” Connor warned.

“Tell me how you feel after round two,” Evan challenged. 

Connor quirked a brow at him. “Horny bastard.” He stood, pulling Evan to his feet and leading him to the bathroom. He turned the water on, then pulled Evan back into his arms, nibbling on his neck.

“ _Mmmm_ ,” Evan moaned, pressing his body against Connor’s. 

“There,” Connor said. “Now we’ll both have hickeys.”

Evan snorted. “That reminds me of the first day we met. Remember? What you said when you signed my cast?”

“Now we can both pretend that we have friends?” Connor asked, huffing out a laugh. “How are those two things similar?”

Evan shrugged. “They just are. But also.. It’s just a nice reminder of how far we’ve come. From strangers to friends to boyfriends to husbands.”

Connor smiled, blushing red. “Yeah, we really have come a long way, haven’t we?”

Evan nodded, pulling Connor into the shower with him. They took their time, languishing under the spray of hot water, trading kisses and more touches. Evan insisted on washing Connor’s hair, and Connor almost buckled under the gentle massage and head scratches. When they were done, they reluctantly stepped out of the shower, dried off, and slipped on the soft, fluffy bathrobes the hotel provided. 

Connor called in the room service order, then met Evan on the balcony. 

“What did you get?” he asked, as Connor wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his head on Evan’s shoulder.

“Something fancy.”

“Chicken fingers and fries?” 

Connor grinned, kissing Evan’s cheek. “You know me too well.”

Evan rolled his eyes, snickering. He rested his hand on top of Connor’s, staring out at the view before them. The sky was filled with stars, twinkling in the glow of the moon. The beach below them was empty, the water lapping gently at the sand. Evan took a deep breath in, the salty smell instantly calming him. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Evan sighed. 

“I know you are,” Connor nodded, grinning when Evan spun in his arms and kissed him.

“So are you,” Evan reminded him. He trailed his hands down Connor’s back before sweeping Connor off his feet and into his arms. Connor yelped, wrapping his arms around Evan’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Connor gasped, choking out a startled laugh.

“My turn to carry _you_ over the threshold,” Evan explained, as he carried Connor back into the bedroom and dropped him onto the bed.

“You cheesy dork,” Connor snickered, grabbing Evan by the bathrobe and pulling him down for another kiss.

Evan grinned, sticking his tongue out, just as a knock on the door signaled their food had arrived. Evan readjusted his bathrobe before answering the door. He took the trays of food, then quickly made his way back to Connor.

“Who knew hotel chicken fingers could be so fucking amazing?” Evan asked a few minutes later, eyes wide with wonder.

“Well, they have, like, 5-star chefs, so,” Connor laughed, popping another fry.

“True,” Evan agreed. “Everything about today has just been so fucking _perfect_.”

“And there’s plenty more where that came from,” Connor assured him, lacing their fingers.

Evan grinned at him. “Better be.”

“Oh, trust me,” Connor murmured, pressing another kiss to Evan’s lips. “Now, you mentioned something about a round two...?”

“ _Now_ who’s the horny bastard?” Evan asked, pushing Connor onto his back and straddling him.

“Clearly still you,” Connor teased. “My husband is a horny bastard.”

Evan shivered, eyes wide with wonder. “Husband. Yeah, I’ll definitely never get over being called that.” He brushed a lock of hair out of Connor’s face. “And I’ll definitely never get over calling you Mr. Connor Hansen.”

“Good,” Connor murmured, squeezing Evan’s hips. “Because I’ll never get tired of hearing it. I love you so much, husband.”

“I love you, too, Mr. Connor Hansen.”


End file.
